Te quiero
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Universo Alterno. One-shot. Es el primero que hago en este fandom dejen su opinion. Advertencia: Hay un poco de OoC


Hola lectores aqui mi primer fic Jori con dedicatoria a alguien muy personal (los que me leen de mas tiempo y mi sempai saben de que hablo) en si es un poco de mi realidad un 77% pero ñe.

**Lectores: **Gracias por el apoyo que me dan los quiero demasiado, el mensaje para ustedes esta al final del capitulo.

**Mi niña: ¡**Te quieroooooooo muchoooo! te llego el dia de reyes ;) XD. No ya en serio, si cumplo, siempre y cuando no se me olvide —o me enferme— ya se me había olvidado de que era esto pero exprimiendo mis neuoronas recordé que era de algo que yo me imagine una vez :D pues ya sabes. Este capítulo es prácticamente tuyo, fuiste mi inspiracion para este proyecto—y otros que están próximos a subir—y bueno, eso es todo. Ah por cierto! La letra en cursiva imagina que te lo estoy diciendo en persona con mi acentito todo raro y luego te abrazo.

Aqui en casa hace un puto frío ¿Sabías que nevo en el centro?. Ñe~ quiero abasho, mi querer mimo.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba una chica de cabellos pelinegros y un chico de cabellos castaños, ambos de piel pálida y a decir verdad bastante atractivos sentados mientras platicaban de cosas relacionadas a los últimos hechos en la vida de ambos. Naa~ mentira, en realidad el chico estaba hostigando a la chica par le contara todo acerca de su relación.<p>

—Che… soltá toda la información—dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y alto solo por unos centímetros de la chica a su lado, el tipo en cuestión es considerado lindo para varias féminas y es identificado como Beckett "Beck" Oliver.

— ¿Queres dejar de hacer una mala copia de cómo hablo? —pregunto comiendo una rebanada del burrito que minutos antes le había comprado a Festus.

—Pero Jade, el que salgas con Tori es en realidad algo sorprenderte—dijo Beck recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la identificada como Jade.

—El que salga con Vega o no, no es de tu incumbencia, además yo no te ando hostigando con tus citas con Melissa.

—Pe-Pero…—Beck miro detrás de Jade y le entro un escalofrío—Mira Quiero vivir, aprecio mi vida y aun me falta mucho por vivir con mi casi novia asi que hazte un metro hacia atrás y de paso yo tambien—dijo y apenas la West iba a replicar Beck le interrumpió— ¡Solo hazlo!

Jade así lo hizo y entones una chica de cabellos marrón y ojos chocolate se posó y a su lado y los saludó.

—Hola Beck, Jade—dijo y entonces la cara de Jade se ilumino por completo—Hola, llegaste pronto ¿Hoy no jugaste?

—Si jugué solo que hoy Robbie y Rex les toco llevar el balón—respondió simple.

—Bueno, yo me voy y las dejo solas, ya abrieron mi salón—dijo Beck haciendo la señal de "tregua" a Tori.

El encargado de llaves abrió la puerta del salón de Tori y Jade por lo que entraron a su aula, despues de 2 horas seguidas de Español salieron a deportes.

— ¿Te acompaño? —pregunto Jade a su novia.

—Claro—dijo Tori y ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a donde se da el taller deportivo de la castaña. — ¿Me esperas? —pregunto.

—Claro, ¿A qué hora sales? —pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—A las 2…—respondio.

—Dale, nos vemos—dijo y posterior la ojos marrón y la ojos gris se abrazaron para que despues saliera en direccion a su taller deportivo.

Despues a la hora acordada se encontraba esperando hasta que su linda novia salió y le mostro una sonrisa para despues coger su mochila. Hablaron de trivialidades mientras iban a donde anteriormente Jade habia dejado su mochila.

—Mi niña…—llamo Jade de manera quedita pero aun asi escucho—Ya sabes que los viernes siempre llegan tarde por mí y bueno me preguntaba si quisieras salir a dar una vuelta por mientras.

—Me encantaría pero están Robbie, Rex, Cat, Troy, Ryder y no sé si vayan a jugar y ademas debes ir con Beck—dijo el nombre del mejor amigo de la pelinegra de forma extraña.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo confundiendo a la castaña—Beck y Ryder se fueron juntos a una carrera de caballos, Robbie y Cat fueron a una cita, y Troy tiene que ir a ADS.

—Lo tenías planeado ¿Verdad? —pregunto con una sonrisa

—No se… puede ser—divagó—Asi que Victoria Vega ¿Saldrías a dar una vuelta conmigo?

—Con mucho Jadelyn August West —acepto y sinceramente esa hora en la que salieron para despues regresar al portón del colegio fue increíble, no saldría nunca de sus memorias, y miren que la memoria de Jade no es la más confiable qe digamos.

—Bueno aquí nos despedimos, no tardan en llegar por mí—dijo Jade

—Si igual yo debo ir a la parada o me meteré en problemas con mama—dijo.

— ¿Hablamos al rato?

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo la castaña y se despidieron, al llegar y sacar las llaves de la mochila la castaña pudo notar un sobre, despues de abrir la puerta de su casa, revisar que su hermana no fuera andar chismorreando por ahí fue a su pieza a leer lo que decía.

_Bueno no sé cómo comenzar esto pero bueno, sabes lo que me cuesta expresar cómo me siento y en sí soy primeriza en todo esto._

_Me haces sentir cosas que son realmente hermosas y todo esto es tan fuerte que no puedo controlarlo (tampoco es como si quisiera) pero no puedo tampoco hacértelo llegar de la forma más precisa que sea posible. Soy algo torpe en estas cosas pero aun asi quiero mostrarte cuanto te quiero, sos la primera persona que me interesa de esta manera y la primera a la que llego a querer tanto. Sos la única que me pone realmente más idiota de lo que ya estoy y sos lo único que pienso antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar, incluso estas en mis sueños y nunca sales de mi mente._

_Te quiero mucho bonita. De parte de la rara que tenés por novia._

* * *

><p>Lectores hasta aqui! cortito ya se, pero es el primero que hago en este fandom, que opinan ¿Hago otro o sigo en el fandom de MSLN? Saludos y se cuidan. No olviden dejar su opinion sobre un review, con su cuenta o de manera anónima, se aceptan tomatazos, felicitaciones, golpes, amenazas de muerte (de la cual ninguna se cumplira) besos—dale esto, soy propiedad exclusiva de... Mi niña bonita—pero ñe, ahi dejen su opinion dependiendo de eso me voy o me quedo.<p> 


End file.
